


The First Time

by RueDesEtoiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueDesEtoiles/pseuds/RueDesEtoiles
Summary: Louis est un oméga de 17 ans qui subit ses premières chaleurs. Harry, son meilleur ami (et un peu plus) de 19 ans va l'aider.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 19





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens de retrouver ce vieille OS dans un fichier ... Alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas le publier ?

C'est définitif, Louis ne se sent pas bien quand il ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, son réveil criant dans ses oreilles, qu'il se presse d'éteindre. Un long soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, il a mal partout, et il y a cette impression que son corps va se disloquer au moindre mouvement. Il se lève pourtant, se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une douche qu s'avère plus froide que chaude. Quand le jeune descend finalement à la cuisine pour saluer sa mère, cette dernière fronce légèrement les sourcils.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Rien, rien. Tu as bien dormi chéri ? J'ai entendu l'eau couler en haut, c'est rare que tu prennes une douche le matin.**

**\- Bof, mais ça ira mieux la nuit prochaine. Ouai, et j'suis en retard pour rejoindre Haz et pour aller au lycée à cause de ça.**

Louis ne s'éternise pas, attrape une pomme à la volée et termine de se préparer, avant de s'extirper de la maison. Il presse le pas, ayant plus que hâte de voir Harry, ce matin. Harry a deux années de plus que lui, mais ils sont dans la même classe au lycée. Le bouclé double sa dernière année, tandis que Louis, seulement âgé de dix-sept ans, a sauté une classe dans sa tendre jeunesse. Un soupire s'échappe des lèvres du plus jeune, tandis que son corps semble toujours autant le mettre à rude épreuve. 

Il ne lui fait pas plus de dix minutes pour rallier le petit parc du quartier, ou Harry l'attend, assit sur la petite barrière en ferraille. Louis comble les derniers mètres qui les séparent et ne remarque pas que le plus âgé a relevé la tête bien avant de pouvoir _apercevoir_ son ami. Comme tout les matins, ils terminent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**\- Tu sens bon ce matin ...**

**\- Écrase ton discours, tu me dis ça tout les jours et non, je ne sens pas particulièrement bon, j'crois que ton nez d'alpha te fait défaut, mec.**

Oui, Harry est un alpha, il le sait depuis trois ans déjà, et ne cesse de réconforter Louis sur le fait qu'il saura bientôt, lui-aussi. Louis a un peu de retard, les jeunes apprenant généralement leur nature aux alentours de leurs seize ans. Il soupire longuement à cette pensée, son médecin lui a pourtant dit que, parfois, il fallait attendre un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne, et que ce n'était pas très grave. Louis n'en peut plus, de ne pas savoir. Ses hormones de bêta ne se sont toujours pas renforcées, il a clairement abandonné l'idée de devenir un alpha quand il s'est arrêté de grandir en ne mesurant qu'un petit mètre soixante-douze ... Et il n'y a jamais eu d'oméga mâle dans sa famille, ce qui diminue grandement les chances qu'il en soit un.

Louis souffle longuement et se détache de son ami à contre-cœur. Il prend quelques secondes pour l'observer, d'ailleurs. Il a toujours trouvé Harry beau, sans forcément vouloir se le taper. Après tout, le plus âgé est un de ses plus proches amis, sans doute même son meilleur ami. Mais aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui, il le trouve resplendissant, ses yeux verts brillants, ses boucles tombant en cascade autour de ses oreilles, la ligne de sa mâchoire se dessine sous le léger soleil de la matinée et, évidemment, sa tenue lui va parfaitement bien. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres, il ne ressemble à rien à côté du plus âgé. Louis n'est pas bien grand, ses cheveux sont impossibles à coiffer, il essaye désespérément de distinguer les prémices d'une barbe sur ses joues, mais elles sont toujours aussi lisses que le cul d'un bébé. Il soupire une nouvelle fois.

**\- Ça va Lou ?** L'interpellé se contente de hocher la tête, sans voir l'éclat d'inquiétude au fond des prunelles de l'alpha, sans voir qu'Harry se retient de venir écraser ses lèvres aux siennes et de le plaquer contre le banc pour le déshabiller. Non, Louis ne voit rien de tout ça, ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est en train de se passer, alors qu'il en est le premier concerné. 

**\- J'ai juste mal dormi, merde, vous allez tous me poser la question ce matin ? Je vais parfaitement bien.** Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble si compliqué de contredire Harry ?

**\- Ok, Ok, pas besoin de t'énerver pour si peu ... Mais je te trouve pâle, tu devrais peut-être rester à la maison au cas ou ...**

**\- Au cas ou quoi, Harry ? Je suis pas mourant, je peux très bien aller en cours.**

La discussion semble être close, puisque le bouclé se redresse précipitamment et se met en direction du lycée. Un soupire s'échappe des lèvres de Louis, qui ne tarde pas à le suivre, n'arrivant pas à comprendre le changement d'humeur de son ami.

* * *

La matinée est horrible, Louis a l'impression que chaque heure de cours supplémentaire est un supplice, il a terriblement chaud depuis qu'Harry s'est subitement collé à lui après qu'un alpha idiot ait sifflé sur son passage. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les putains d'alpha de ce bahut semblent le remarquer, soudainement ?

C'est en cours de français que tout semble basculer. Louis est assis au fond de la classe, à côté de Harry, comme il l'a toujours été depuis le début de l'année. Mr Payne dispense son cours, perché sur la petite estrade de la salle, déblatérant des propos que Louis a arrêté de suivre, bien trop peu concentré, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il se passe. Il a l'impression que tout est plus fort, moins contrôlable. Il a l'impression qu'un million d'odeurs parviennent jusqu'à lui, celles qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir jusqu'à présent. Et tout à l'heure, il s'est senti terriblement perdu quand Harry n'était pas à côté de lui, dans les couloirs. Louis se pince les lèvres et soupire un peu. Journée merdique.

L'heure se termine fin, après ce qui semble être une éternité. Louis ne perd pas de temps pour ranger ses affaires et se lever, se mêlant à la foule d'élèves, Harry dans son dos. Harry qui pose sa main dans le bas de son dos. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empare de lui et il se sent tremblant, tandis que ... Non. Impossible. Il a cette désagréable impression d'être _humide_ dans son pantalon et il a l'impression qu'absolument tout le monde le remarque. Sa tête tourne, ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids et il essaye désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose. 

**\- Bordel, qui a laissé un oméga en chaleur entrer dans le lycée ce matin ?!** La voix qu'il entends lui semble étrangère quoi qu'après-réflexion, il s'agit peut-être de Mr Payne, et tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est Harry, Harry, Harry qui le serre dans ses bras et qui semble gueuler à quiconque essaye de l'approcher de dégager. Louis ne comprend pas, il a chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, il veut se débarrasser de ses vêtements, débarrasser Harry des siens et laisser le bouclé le ravager autant de fois qu'il le souhaite. Ses petites mains persistent à serrer le haut de l'alpha entre ses doigts et il lui semble qu'il appelle Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Des larmes coulent maintenant sur ses joues, Louis a mal, et il ne sait pas comment arranger ça. On le soulève du sol - Harry, son odeur se fait une place dans ses narines quand son visage se retrouve enfouit dans le cou du plus âgé - pour le transporter rapidement. Il a l'impression de sentir le vent sur le visage et ne se rend pas compte qu'Harry court pratiquement à travers les couloirs de l'établissement, sur les talons de l'infirmière du lycée et le prof de Français derrière lui, éloignant les alphas les plus curieux et les moins contrôlables. 

* * *

Le corps de Louis se tend, quand il est déposé sur un lit et se retrouve loin de toute forme de chaleur, il agrippe les draps, pleurniche misérablement tandis qu'il déteste déjà cette sensation, celle d'être désespéré, de se sentir mouiller, dans le simple but de se faire baiser par un alpha. Merde, il sait, il a compris ce qu'il était, il a compris ce qu'il arrivait.

**\- Harry vous devez sortir maintenant.** C'est la voix de l'infirmière.

**\- Hors de question, je ne laisserais pas Louis seul.** Le dénommé ouvre péniblement les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir l'alpha. Il a besoin, envie de lui, terriblement. Son érection est pressée dans son pantalon et c'est tout autant douloureux qu'il se sent honteux d'être dans cet état. 

**\- Mr Styles.** La voix du prof de Français se fait claquante, et Louis tremble doucement face à cette intonation. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, le fait que Payne soit un alpha. **Votre aide pour transporter Louis a été précieuse, mais vous êtes un alpha majeur. Votre contrôle m'impressionne, vous avez passé la matinée à ses côtés sans pour autant perdre l'esprit, mais il est encore mineur et nous devons contacter sa mère. C'est elle qui vous indiquera si vous pouvez rester à ses côtés ou non.**

Harry semble céder, puisque Louis n'entend plus rien après ça, hormis sa propre respiration haletante et incontrôlable. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passe et la seule chose qui le raccroche à la réalité et le torchon humide que l'infirmière vient poser sur son front, avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes et désordonnées. Louis a toujours aimé l'infirmière, douce et aimante avec tout le monde. Une oméga absolument adorable. Un couinement s'échappe des lèvres de l'adolescent.

**\- Ça fait mal, je sais.** Louis essaye de se raccrocher à sa voix pour ne pas devenir fous. **Ta mère arrive, elle a été prévenue. Elle va te ramener chez toi. Essaye de tenir encore un peu.** Louis a terriblement besoin de se toucher, il a l'impression qu'il va exploser s'il ne le fait pas. 

**\- Haz...** Il souffle péniblement, son corps réclame l'alpha et Louis le désire plus qu'il ne l'a jamais désiré dans sa vie d'adolescent. Il sent qu'on apporte un verre à ses lèvres. 

**\- Louis, j'ai besoin que tu boives ça pour moi, ça n'a pas très bon goût mais c'est pour ton bien. Harry a dû partir, mais il attend ta mère à l'entrée du lycée. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser seul.**

Louis hoche la tête comme il le peut, tandis que le temps semble ne plus passer. Mais sa mère termine par arriver, accourant presque à son chevet. **\- Oh mon bébé, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir ce matin, j'avais bien sentie que quelque chose avait changé.** Tout semble irréel. Louis n'a jamais voulu de tout ça. Il n'a jamais voulu être un oméga. Il est de nouveau porté, bien incapable de tenir sur ses jambes seul. C'est l'odeur de Harry qui l'intoxique, une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'empare de son petit corps et ses vêtements sont définitivement saccagés par ses propres fluides. Il couine, s'accroche au bouclé, serait près à se faire prendre au beau milieu de la cours du lycée pour se sentir un peu soulagé de toute cette pression.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison lui semble interminable, il se frotte contre Harry, leurs lèvres se sont rencontrée à peine la portière de la voiture fermée et il a besoin de tellement plus que de cette friction. ses mains accrochent ses cheveux, son corps se presse au sien, il en contrôle aucun de ses mouvements et il peut sentir, sentir à quel point Harry bande pour lui, son jean déformé et son érection pressant contre ses fesses, ne l'aidant pas à essayer de se contrôler un minimum. Maintenant, même son pantalon est humide. 

Louis n'entend rien de la discussion entre Harry et sa mère, toujours accroché à ce dernier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout ce qu'il sait, ce que la porte de la maison claque une dernière fois et que Harry le porte en direction de sa chambre. **\- Harry.** Ce n'est qu'un souffle qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, un souffle tremblant, tandis que Louis est incapable de quoi que ce soit. C'est le bouclé qui le déshabille. Qui se déshabille aussi avant de venir coller leurs deux corps brûlants. 

**\- J'vais m'occuper de toi Lou, putain ... Tu sens tellement bon, j'ai tellement envie de ça depuis que je t'ai serré contre moi ce matin.** La voix d'Harry est tellement rauque, Louis s'y sent tellement soumis qu'il se contente d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses pour que le plus âgé puisse s'y glisser. Les lèvres du bouclé s'écrasent contre celles de Louis, avant de glisser le long de son corps, de venir mordre un de ses tétons. Le geste est récompensé par un gémissement de la part du jeune oméga, qui se cambre, faisant un peu plus de bruit encore, alors que la grande main de son amant vient s'enrouler autour de son érection. Et il attend ça depuis _tellement_ longtemps qu'il ne lui faut que quelques mouvements pour venir sur son ventre, le recouvrant de sperme, la chaleur semblant se calmer un peu. L'histoire de quelques instants seulement, parce que les doigts d'Harry se sont maintenant glissés entre ses cuisses et appuient contre son entrée humide et déjà lubrifiée. Il n'attend pas longtemps pour laisser son index et son majeur pénétrer le corps du plus jeune. Louis n'arrive plus à respirer à ce stade, ses hanches s'avançant toutes seules pour en prendre tellement plus. Ce n'est pas de simples doigts dont il a besoin.

Et Harry semble le voir, ne le voit que trop bien. Louis ne sait pas à quoi il joue, il peut sentir l'imposante érection de son compagnon frotter doucement contre sa cuisse et ça le rend fou. Il est tellement proche de jouir une nouvelle fois en si peu de temps. Il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. Les doigts du bouclé viennent frapper contre sa prostate et un cri déchire ses lèvres. Il vient sur son ventre une seconde fois, appelant Harry à travers son orgasme. **\- Putain t'es tellement bandant, tellement baisable. J'vais te défoncer, tu vas t'écrouler autour de ma queue.** Louis couine faiblement. Il sent le contrôle et le peu retenu dont Harry à faire preuve s'effriter totalement et il n'est plus qu'une masse gémissante et suppliante de ce qu'il veut vraiment; le lien du bouclé. Ce dernier semble le comprendre et retire ses doigts. Louis ne supporte pas cette sensation de vide, ayant désespérément besoin d'être rempli et baisé correctement. Il a attendu trop longtemps et être venu deux fois l'a à peine soulagé. 

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes, il le sait. Harry écarte un peu plus ses jambes et se glisse entre-elle, s'enfonçant en une poussée dans le corps du brun. Louis gémit bruyamment et s'il ne venait pas de venir, sans doute qu'il l'aurait fait. Harry est tellement imposant, tellement bien, la, au plus profond de son corps, Louis a l'impression que c'est ce qu'il veut depuis des années maintenant, inconsciemment. Il peut sentir les doigts du plus âgé plantés dans ses hanches, l'empêchant de bouger et surtout, il peut voir l'expression sur le visage de Harry. Louis aimerait l'avoir gravée sous ses paupières. Le bouclé semble s'accorder encore de courtes secondes, avant de commencer à bouger, s'enfonçant rapidement, son corps poussant celui de Louis à chaque mouvement et, bon sang, Louis ne pense pas supporter tout ça bien longtemps. 

Il se perd un peu plus à chaque mouvement, ses yeux se ferment, son corps se cambre, il veut être bon pour l'alpha qui est en train de s'occuper de lui. Il veut être bon pour Harry. Ses jambes sont écartées au possible et il essaye d'accrocher ses mains quelque part. Tantôt aux bras de Harry, ou alors dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, Louis rêve de pouvoir glisser ses doigts dedans depuis des années. Mais il n'est pas capable de penser à ça, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry s'enfonce, il frappe violemment sa prostate et c'est de trop pour le plus jeune, qui vient une troisième fois, sans même être touché, et, visiblement, son nouvel orgasme semble pousser le bouclé à venir à son tour, puisque son lien ne tarde pas à s'élargir et Louis peut le sentir, venir en lui pendant si longtemps. Son corps retombe mollement sur le matelas, il arrive à rouvrir les yeux et la pression semble redescendue, d'un coup. Harry vient s'affaler contre lui, s'appuyant contre le corps du plus jeune.

Louis est épuisé. Mais heureux. Harry est contre lui, Harry a couché avec lui, Harry a été le premier alpha à se lier à lui pendant ses premières chaleurs. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, sentant Harry bouger un peu, ce dernier termine par se retirer et une grimace se dessine sur les lèvres de Louis à la sensation. Harry semble le remarquer.

**\- Tu vas bien ?** Louis a l'impression d'exploser de tendresse. 

**\- Oui.** Il murmure doucement. **Grâce à toi ...** Il ajoute après quelques instants. Louis ne sait pas s'il aurait pu supporter la douleur plus longtemps, et cette impression de perdre la tête, aussi. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Pour le moment du moins.

**\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Lou, j'ai vu l'état ou tu étais et ... Et je savais pas quoi faire pour te protéger. Ils te regardaient tous comme s'ils voulaient te sauter dessus et après j'ai du partir ...**

**\- Hé, Hazza, c'est bon. Personne n'aurait pu me protéger comme tu l'as fais.** Louis fronce un peu les sourcils, avant de venir embrasser Harry avec douceur. C'est la première fois qu'il l'embrasse en étant totalement conscient de ses actes. Et c'est tellement bon.

**\- Essaye de dormir Lou, tes chaleurs vont durer plusieurs jours ...** Ses chaleurs. Louis est bel et bien un oméga, alors. Il hoche doucement la tête et enfouit son visage contre le torse d'Harry, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. Il se sent en sécurité.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Louis se sent plus épuisé que jamais, mais heureux. Son corps semble engourdi, mais il se sent enfin lui-même et ses chaleurs semblent s'être dissipées, enfin. Un faible soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et une moue se dessine sur son visage, quand il remarque l'état de ses draps. C'est désastreux, et Louis sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il soupire finalement et se dirige vers la sale de bain, les jambes encore un peu tremblantes de ces derniers jours. Il reste de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude, la laissant laver son corps poisseux et collant. Louis s'enroule ensuite dans une serviette bien trop large, pour retourner dans la chambre ou Harry somnole toujours. Le plus jeune entend du bruit, en bas, signifiant que sa mère est levée. Et soudainement, l'idée que sa mère ait pu l'entendre ces derniers jours provoque en lui une vague de panique. Il se force pourtant à s'habiller de vêtements larges et il descend timidement à la cuisine. Sa mère semble l'avoir entendu et elle se précipite contre lui.

**\- Mon bébé, j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ! Comment tu vas ? Ça a été ? Avec Harry ? Mon dieu je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser aller au lycée dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais ! Oh Louis ...** Ce dernier se retrouve étouffé dans les bras de sa mère et il secoue doucement la tête.

**\- Maman, je vais bien. Je ... Je suis juste un oméga.** Il murmure doucement, il n'arrive pas à se réjouir. Dans un sens, il est content de savoir enfin, mais il sait comment les omégas - d'autant plus les omégas mâles - sont traités dans la société. 

**\- J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt ! Tu es mon bébé, je m'en serais tellement voulue si ... Si ...** Louis sait très bien ou elle veut en venir. Si Harry n'avait pas été la, n'importe quel alpha aurait pu lui sauter dessus, sans son consentement.

**\- M'man. C'est pas arrivé. Harry a pris soin de moi. Et il ne laissera personne me faire de mal.**

**\- Très bien. J'ai confiance en Harry, c'est un bon garçon.** Louis hoche distraitement la tête. Une discussion avec le bouclé va s'imposer, à présent. Peut-être plus rapidement que prévue.

- **Je ne laisserais jamais personne le toucher. Vous avez ma parole.** L'oméga sursaute et se tourne vers Harry, dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé sobrement. Et quand il s'approche, Louis ne peut pas résister à l'envi d'aller se glisser contre son torse. 

* * *

Le retour au lycée, c'est étrangement bien passé. La plupart des connaissances de Louis se sont précipitées pour demander si tout allait bien, avoir la confirmation qu'il est bel et bien un oméga. Personne ne l'a trop emmerdé, Harry a été là pour veiller que tout ce passe bien, constamment aux côtés de l'adolescent, et Louis n'aurait sans doute pas pu supporter cette journée sans lui. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre eux. C'est devenu naturel de se câliner, s'embrasser, que ce soit avec Harry que Louis passe ses périodes de chaleurs. Un couple, sans doute. C'est ça le mot, mais ils ne l'ont jamais prononcé, pas avant de longues semaines, quasiment une année entière. De toute manière, ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de mettre des mots sur leur relation pour être heureux. 


End file.
